A New Beginning
by Summer Jonium
Summary: Boomer is tired of his brothers insensitivity and cruel behavior, in a effort to rid himself of that negative life of a villain he flies far away from Townsville and lands in a city that was recently made, and barely anyone knows about. What will happen when he meets a young girl? BoomerxReader Rated T for future chapters.


**Sooooo, I got bored and since I've been writing xReader's for other fandoms and find none for this one I decided to right one! X3 I hope you enjoy this and I promise the chapters will be longer in the future. I want to thank 19DaughterofAthena99 for the support on this story it was what gave me the will to write it! **

******Summer Jonium does not own the PowerPuff Girls and is not responsible for any injuries such as: heart attacks caused by fluffiness, fangirl nosebleeds, heart attacks due to drama, anyone's dislike of the story, she is not responsible for the death of anyone outside of this story so do not say so, she is not responsible for anyone or anything (not even her self).**

******Enjoy~**

* * *

The rain clicked on the ground splashing in various directions and hitting the blond boy on the ground as if he wasn't soaked already. Boomer sighed, it had been a horrible day for him and he had no one to comfort him. It had been another fight with the puffs gone bad and his brothers blamed him for what happened. It wasn't his fault that he didn't always no what to do! Its not like he could read his brothers minds!

They rain started to thicken and the blue ruff couldn't tell what were tears and what was rain anymore. It was moments like these that he wished he wasn't a villain, and instead a regular human boy with brothers who actually cared about him. And a father, who loved him and treated him just as nice as his brothers. But that would never happen because he was the dumb blond who everyone picked on.

His blue eyes scanned the alley that he was in, filled with trash that smelled even worse thanks to the pouring rain. The brick walls looked fairly new and by the looks of the bright green recycle bins, the whole alley was new. He didn't know this alley or any of the others in this city, just had decided to land there after flying for what seemed to be hours. And he had probably flown for hours because it was beginning to get dark and the cars on the street began to thin out as rush hour ended. He had flown far away to get away from Townsville and all the painful memories and like the idiot he was hadn't pained attention to where he was going, now he had now where to go, now roof over his head, and no one to talk to. Not even two brothers to tease and make fun of him, which were his only comfort till now.

Light foots steps hit the puddled ground getting louder and closer to Boomer but he ignored it figuring who would come up to _him_ of all people? The steps stopped right in front of the blue ruff but he still ignored whom ever it was, till a curious and worried voice spoke to him.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" It was a voice of a small girl that caused the Rowdy Ruff to look up from his seat on the ground and come face to face with a pair of (eye color) worried eyes. A little girl about his age with (hair color) (hair type) hair and (eye color) eyes was holding on to a (favorite color) umbrella reaching her hand out to the small blond boy.

Boomer was taken aback by her worry and gave a slight nod and stared at the out strechted hand confused. The girl smiled at him, "Then come with me! I live with my mama and papa and they are really nice! I'm sure that they would love to help you find your home!" Boomer cautiously took the hand outstretched to him and got up taking shelter under the girl's umbrella.

Boomer blushed not used to being close to a girl causing her to giggle. "My names (Name), whats yours?" Her eyes looked straight in to his blue ones and this unknown feeling began to pump through his body. His cheeks warmed more and he felt so jittery all of sudden, he felt this determination to impress (Name) and was going to introduce him self with confidence!

"B-boomer!" The blue ruff stuttered out making her giggle again.

Or not.

He mentally kicked himself for getting nervous when he was just telling her his name."Its nice to meet you Boomer! So can you tell me why you were in the alley?" He knew if he told her the truth, that she would run away scared so he lied. He told her that he couldn't remember anything but his name and how to talk and that he had woken up in the alley alone. The (Name) was shocked of course Boomer wasn't surprised, he was used to giving these lies out to people. But for some reason, it hurt telling her this lie, so he swore on that day it was the last lie he was ever going to tell.

The walked to her house that was not to far away and when they came in her parents were surprised at Boomer's story and immediately took him in. That night he was given clean clothes, good food, and a comfy bed, Boomer couldn't have been happier. He was sure that his brothers were happier now without him which made him happy because even though they were mean to him, he still loved them. And now he could start a new with a new beginning, with a new life.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness, I felt that the first chapter should end there so I'm sorry! I promise the will be longer in the ****future! Next chapter will be posted after two reviews! / Bye!**


End file.
